


Habit Forming, Bad Ideas

by ymguchi (complex_andhera)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College Student!Tsukki, M/M, TA!Yamaguchi, Valentine's Day Fluff, its cute i promise!!, need i say more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/complex_andhera/pseuds/ymguchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima Kei doesn’t mean to run into  Yamaguchi Tadashi, the shy, somewhat clumsy (but still inexplicably cute) teaching assistant for his Physics 101 class. </p>
<p>He guesses that they both just happened to be hungry at the same time, on the same day, and he can’t help that that day happened to be Valentine’s Day, of all days, and that the Mexican place right down the corner just happened to have a “buy one get one free” deal on burritos with a small catch:</p>
<p>“you have to plant a kiss on “a loved one, friend, or even a surprised customer in line”.</p>
<p>One look at his TA’s blushing freckled face, and his shaking, fidgeting hands, and Tsukishima knows that he is totally fucked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Habit Forming, Bad Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is a really poopy dabble thats been sitting in my drafts for wayy to long like since February i think. 
> 
> I also sorta gave up at the end @_@
> 
> This is actually more Yamaguchi POV for this chapter fyi. I hope you guys like it!! 
> 
> Tell me what you think!! Comments are appreciated c:

February has been unceasing, brutal winter, but Yamaguchi has better things to do besides contemplate the weather and the wind chill stinging against his cheeks.

He has a never ending stack of Physics 1 midterms to grade (the first set of exams are always a complete trainwreck, and he’s going to be making corrections way into the night), and on top of that he only has approximately $6.34 in his pocket that he needs to use to grab some lunch before sprinting back to the observatory and checking on the satellite images that his phD supervisor, Makoto Shimada, asked him to take of some ascending nebula clouds that will finally be visible from their laboratory. Not to mention, he has to go over what he’s written so far for his dissertation and TA another class from 6-8 pm (why do they always give him the shitty Friday night shifts? It’s not like he has much of a life going on...but still). 

He sprints across campus, looking for a place that won’t break his budget, which is already quite tiny, when he spots a line out the door of the nice burrito place that his pre-med friend, Yachi Hitoka, occasionally cashiers at. He gets in line, knowing that Yachi will at the very least give him some extra guacamole on the side without making him pay extra for it, and starts anxiously fidgeting with the key chains of his messenger bag and playing with his hair. Standing in line alone gives him plenty of ability to eavesdrop, and its not long before he hears two teenage girls talking animatedly in front of him. 

“Are you sure this deal is real, Aya?”

“Yeah, totally! Just one kiss and you can totally get buy one get one free burritos! So nice, I finally don’t have to cook for once!”

Free burritos? (Well, more like half free). Hell yeah, hell yeah. His stomach also grows in its obvious approval. Luckily, the two undergraduates standing in front of him didn’t notice or turn around to glare at him, but now he was left with an even more obvious problem: who was he going to kiss? Was he really going to let this opportunity go when he could instead split the price with some other unfortunate soul? 

He spots his student standing a few people behind him, looking as bored and offput as usual. The young man, blond, tall, and with the expression of someone who’s just inhaled a carton of sour lemons, doesn’t notice him at first, but Yamaguchi remembers him because he’s the only person who gets full marks or nearly full marks on all of the problem sets that he writes for them, even the bonus questions. A keen intellect like that is hard for him to forget. 

"Ah, Tsukishima," Yamaguchi smoothly slides over the where he is standing in line, even though it means giving up his place further up in the line. 

Tsukishima raises his eyebrows, like he's almost surprised that his Physics TA of all people is excited to see him, has even bothered to call out to him and doesn't mode them being seen together. 

"Hey," he let's out at last, guarded and almost whispered over the top of his scarf that barely covers his mouth from the cold. He doesn't know what else to say. 

"So I have a proposal for you," Yamaguchi turns on his charming side.

(He tries to, anyways.) 

(From Tsukishima's grimace, he probably just looks constipated.)

"So it looks like they have a deal going on," he perseveres, notwithstanding the weird eyebrow quirk that Tsukishima's pointing in his direction, and the rest of the crowd that pays them no mind. He sides up closer, theyre shoulders almost brushing, and if he pays attention closely he can see the way that Tsukishima’s breath quickens, slightly. 

“Yeah...it’s not to bad…” He leaves the question open ended, hoping Tsukishima takes the bait and lets his curiosity to get the better of him. 

“So what do you have to do?” He seems bored. That’s good for Yamaguchi, maybe he won’t be too freaked out them. 

“All you have to do…” Gulp. Now he’s a little embarrassed. He has to look away for a moment, but his eyes return to Tsukishima’s stoic (handsome) face. He mumbles something and covers his mouth with his sleeve. Unbeknownst to him, Tsukishima’s blood pressure goes up a little when he sees such a fucking...cute hand gesture. 

“What was that?” Tsukishima coughs, pretends that he’s unruffled and unaffected as usual. 

“YOU HAVE TO KISS SOMEONE ON THE CHEEK!” 

The whole establishment quietens for a moment. People turn to stare at them. Yamaguchi colors dramatically and Tsukishima looks only mildly annoyed, even though his heart is (embarrassingly) beating way out of time in his chest. 

Before he knows what he’s doing, Tsukishima grabs his hand and squeezes. He coughs slightly and says “Don’t mind my boyfriend. He’s pretty hungry and he hasn’t slept in a while.” 

The girls around them smile and giggle behinds their hands. The old men holding briefcases and tapping their feet idly turn away in disgust. Soon, the noise level of the place returns back to normal. Yamaguchi knows that as soon as they get to the front of the line, Yachi is going to a) kill him and b) ask a million questions. Tsukishima squeezes his hand one last time before letting go, and some of his warmth transfers to Yamaguchi. 

“Sorry,” His student rubs the back of his head and actually looks mildly embarrased. “I just wanted them to stop staring.” 

“Aahhh, no, I should be the one thanking you. I was about to die of embarrassment…” He looks down. He can’t believe this is actually happening to him. 

“Anyways, since everyone thinks we’re already dating...getting one kiss shouldn’t seem that weird, right? Haha…” 

Tsukishima looks at him again, eyebrows set back to their neutral expression. 

“Yeah, that’s fine. It’s no big deal, I need stop spending so much money, anyways.” 

“Aha, thats good, see even Kei gets something out of it too, besides being kind enough to feed his starving TA.” 

They’re two people away from the cash register. Yamaguchi can see Yachi from the corner of his eye and it looks like her head is about to explode. He hopes that she’ll be able to hold her questions until tomorrow, when he’s not with a stupidly handsome student seven years his junior. 

And then it’s their time. They’re at the register and Yachi looks like she’s going to scream but holds it in and politely asks nothing more than, “Hi, what can we get for you today?” 

“Kei, what kind of burrito would you like? I usually get chicken.” He doesn’t know when he became so comfortable with saying Tsukishima’s first name, but he likes it. Kei. One syllable, falls of with a click of his tongue. 

“Chicken is fine for me, too. With brown rice and a little guacamole if thats okay.” 

“Okay, great, and would you two be interested in-” and here Yachi’s voice sounds extremely strained “-the Valentines day deal?” 

And without any other cue, Tsukishima leans down and presses his lips against Yamaguchi’s cheek. It’s the slightest kiss, nothing more than a brushing of his lips against Yamaguchi’s heated skin, but even thats enough to short circuit Yamaguchi’s brain. 

Tsukishima looks up and stares directly into Yachi’s eyes cooly, almost asking anyone to challenge him. She responds by squeaking and handing them a bag with both their burritos without another word. Tsukishima leaves his half of the discounted cost on the table and walks away with the bag. Yamaguchi stutters and doesn’t notice the way that Kei’s eyes are slightly red at the tips, scurrying behind him and following him out the door after fumbling with a few bills. He turns back to look at Yachi in a split second and gives a helpless shrug. 

“This guy is way too freaking cool,” he thinks to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr @ ymguchi.tumblr.com
> 
> yall should come and say hi and scream about sports animes w me kk


End file.
